bears_bloodfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Globální historie Cesferu
V historii planety Cesferus, se stalo několik událostí, které zasáhli veškeré tvorstvo a ovlivnili historii všech ras a národů na planetě. Díky těmto globálním událostem, se počítání roků světa dělí na éry. Ty nejvetší přelomové události ve světových dějinách, jsou milníky času, ohraničující trvání ér. Stvoření světa thumb|300px|Stvořitel bůh Ferion podle představy lidké rasy.Vzkazky o stvoření světa se velmi liší, ovšem pradávné spisy a původní, mnohdy již zapomenuté, nebo odvržené legendy všech ras, vypráví o božské bytosti (ač jí dávají růzá jména), která svět svévolně utvořila z neexistující prázdnoty. Doba stvoření je rozdělená do šesti částí, dobu, po jakou byl svět tvořen. Není specifikováno, jak dlouhá tato období byla. Často se o nich hovoří jako o 'dnech' aby bylo možno je nějak rozlišit. *1. 'den' byl stvořen temný, prázdný vesmír a planeta Cesferus, pokrytá vodou a temnotou. Pak bylo stvořeno světlo a byla oddělena tma od světla a tím vytvořeny dny a noci. *2. 'dnem' bylo oddělení Cesferu od vesmírné černoty uskutečněno stvořením oblohy kolem planety. *3. 'den' bylo rozkázáno vodám, aby ukázali souši. Tím vznikly oceány a pevniny. Ve stejný den byla stvořeno i veškeré rostlinstvo. *4. 'den' byla ve vesmíru rozmístěna světla. Yorhad (slunce), Iat a Taitu (měsíce) a ostatní hvězdy a planety a umístěny na své oběžné dráhy. Mají sloužit k tomu, aby se podle nich dal měřit čas. *5. 'den' byla stvořena všechna vodní a létající zvířata a byly vytesány čtyři sochy nebeských a zemních draků. *6. 'den' byla stvořena suchozemská zvířata všeho druhu, od havěti až po velké savce a plazy. Drakům pak byl dotykem dám život. Dostali příkaz vybudovat na zemi Ráj. Když dílo dokončili a stvořitel viděl, že odvedli dobrou práci, vytvořil v tom Ráji 20 odlišných soch z hlíněných směsí. 5 jich bylo ze směsi, která obsahovala více vodíku, to byl Člověk, trpaslík, elf, skřítek a naga. Do 4 přimísil více fosforu, to byli skřet, zlobr, obr a rarach. Další 4, kentaur, minotaurus, satyr a faun, dostali více vápníku. A do posledních sedmi bylo přídáno více stříbra. Těmi byly felken, grrichen, katrach, urasur, dicter, savaggan a inserg. Všechny ty bystosti stvořil stvořitel tak, aby odráželi jeho vlastnosti, s rozdílnými těly, ale stejnou živou duší, kterou do nich vdechl. Stvořil je proto, aby byli s ním. Když všechny bytosti ožili a začali prozkoumávat Ráj, stvořitel viděl, že každá z nich potřebuje pomoc sobě rovnou a tak všem stvořil jim podobné bytosti opačného pohlaví, aby se s nimi mohli spojit. Pak jim přikázal, aby se milovali, množili a naplnili zemi o kterou se měli starat. Tak byli stvořeni všichni veséni, všechny rasy a žili v Ráji. Vyhnání z Ráje thumb|300px|'Andělé' a 'Démoni'. služebnici Feriona (Danaridin) a sloužebnici koncilu (Rabelyan). Ilustrace neviditelných entit podle představ vesénů.V zahradě byla jeskyně s jasným, barevným krystalem. Stvořitel si shromáždil vesény a řekl jim, že se mohou pohybovat volně po ráji, ale nikdy nesmí do krystalu pohlédnout. Pokud to udělají, propadnou smrti. Když se jej tázali, co je to za nerost, odpověděl jim, že je kamenem rozeznání dobrého a zlého. Rájem se pohybovala všechna stvořená vzířata a mezi nimi i mazaný čtyřhlavý havran (Sloužil koncilu žalobců). Vyhlédl si jeden vesénksý pár a tázal se jich, zda jim opravdu bylo zakázáno z pohlédnout na krystal v jeskyni. Když zopakovali havranovi, co jim stvořitel řekl namítl, že by nezemřeli, jen by byli jako bůh a znali by co je dobré a zlé. Svedl je a tak se nagové vydali do jeskyně aby našli krystal a se do něj zahleděli. V tu chvíli poznali že jsou nazí. Udělali si tedy z listí roušky a vydali se oznámit co poznali ostatním vesénům. Vypověděli jim, jak prozřeli. Nakonec se všichni veséni zhromáždili v jeskyni a zopakovali co jim nagové ukázali, protože chtěli mít moc také. I oni poznali že jsou nazí a všichni se oblékli. Stvořitel za nimi přišel a všechny si je svolal. Oni ale nepřišli a zůstali skrytí v jeskyni. Přišel za nimi a začala se ptát co se stalo a proč porušili jeho příkaz. Veséni se začali hádat, až to svedli na nagy a nagové na čtyřhlavého havrana. Po té padl rozsudek za neuposlechnutí. 'Následky' (Tyto prohlášení, byla básnicky rekonstuována pozdějšími pisateli kronik.) K havranovi "Pro tvůj skutek, buď zlořečený mezi vším živým, nebudeš mít protějšku a nebudeš se množit a budeš se ve strachu vyhýbat smrti, než tě někdo zabije. Jako jedovatý had ses zachoval a proto se staneš čtyřhlavým hadem. Mězi tebou a nagem, bude nepřátelství a věčně tě budou lovit. Veséni tvé duši rozdrtí hlavu a ty jejich tělu patu." K nagovi "Uposlechl si toho proradného havrana a tak jako on jsi se zachoval jako jedovatý had, tak se hadem staň! Nebudeš zlořečený mezi vším tvorstvem, ale tvým domovem budiž moře, abys šel vesénům z cesty! Čtyřhlavý had, který je tvým nepřítelem, bude žít na souši a ty ve vodě, nebudete se moci dostihnout." Ke všem vesénům včetně nagů "Že jste uposlechli zlé rady havrana, země kvůli vám bude zlořečená. Vaše ženy budou rodit potomstvo v bolestech a dychtit po mužích, kteří jim ale budou poroučet. Budete ze země jíst v útrapách a bude vám plodit trní a bodláčí. Budete se dřít a lopotit, dokud se neobrátíte v prach, ze kterého jste vzešli." Pak byli všichni veséni vyhoštěni z Ráje a rozmístěni po světě na různé kontinenty a země Ráj ze země zmizel a cesta k němu také. Tak nastala světu první éra. První éra Odhadované trvání: 0 - cca 2000 Spisy a legendy z doby první éry, se všeobecně odkazují na globální epidemii k jejímu konci, která vybila ohromnou část populace mezi všemi vesény, zvířata prý nezabíjela. Není jisté, jak tato epidemie vznikla a o jakou nemoc šlo. Obecně se předpokládá, že nebyla přírodního původu a jednalo se o uměle sestrojený patogen. Zdá se, že svět byl v tu dobu více propojen a nemoc se tak šířili skrze všechny humanoidní populace. Epidemii zarazili až draci, kteří byli poslaní na zem právě z tohoto důvodu. Příchodem draků skončila první éra. Nebuly Pravděpodobně se objevili kolem r. 1500 První zmínky o návštěvě mimozemské rasy, se objevují ve starých urasurských spisech. Uvádějí, že z nebes spadlo technicky vyspělé těleso, ze kterého vystoupily levitující cizinci (Spisy se neshodují na jejich počtu, ale pravděpodobně se číslo pohybovalo kolem 20 členné posádky) s ohromnou mocí. Nějakou dobu žily mezi urasury, kteří je do jisté míry začali pro jejich inteligenci a vyspělost uctívat. Rasa se představila jako Nebulrangorxa, což se obecně pak zkrátilo a přijalo jako název Nebuly. Urasurové se nedozvěděli mnoho o tom, odkud Nebuly pochází, nebo co jsou zač, ale naučili se od nebul mnoho technických znalostí, které později využívali. Zrod padlých elfů cca r. 1570 Příchod nebul a náhlý rozvoj urasurů podnítil mořské nagy, kteří náhle zatoužili zmocnit se jak mimozemských návštěvníků, tak jejich znalostí. Začali hledat způsoby, jak by se to dalo zařídit. Po mnoha neúspěšných pokusech několik členů nebulské posádky uvěznili ale nebyli sto je přinutit vyzradit technická tajemství. Ve stejné době vedli válku na pobřežích Donetrosu s elfy. Když se nagové smířili s tím, že z nebul jejich tajemství nedostanou, rozhodli se si vytvořit tajnou zbraň. V kobkách Kchar'kazzu (dnes už tato pevnost neexistuje, ale nacházela se na dně hlubokého jezera na zmrzlém jižním cípu Donetrosu) sestrojili skřížením zajatých elfů a nebul mocnou novou rasu padlých elfů, která jim pomohla ostatní elfy z Donetrosu za cenu velkých ztrát vyhnat. Nicméně padlí elfové nebyli otroky svých pánů a vyhnali z ostrova i nagy. Ostrov si nechali pro sebe a stále tam vládnou. Epidemie vypuknutí cca r. 1900 Tato choroba vyhubila velkou část humanoidní populace. Napadla všechny rasy. Poprvé se objevila v nagijském válečném táboře, jehož jednotky podnikaly nájezdy na všechny kontinenty. Tyto jednotky zavlekly epidemii do všech koutů světa, odkud se začala nebezpěčně šířit. Až draci šíření epidemie zarazili a vymýtili ji. Opuštění Urdy Během řádění epidemie záhadně zmizela celá rasa urasurů. Dodnes není jisté co se s nimi stalo. Když se dozvěděli o epideii, zavřeli hranice ostrova a až do vymícení epidemie se z jejich ostrova nedostali ven žádné informace. Spolu s urasury zmizel z ostrova i zbytek posádky nebul. Druhá éra Odhadované trvání: 2000 - cca 4800 (Viz Draci) Začala vymícením epidemické nemoci a příchodem draků. Draci byli na světě vesénům ku pomoci, jako ti moudří. Nemísili se do vesénských záležitostí, jen pokud o radu byli požádání, což se po dlouhou dobu dělo velice často (A vedlo to i k vzniku paladinů). Draci se usadili na Adře a Diadře, ledových kontinentech, které byli příliš nehostinné pro vesény. Na Diadře zemní draci a na Adře nebeští. Postupně se ale zkaženost světa začala vkrádat i do dračích myslí a mezi druhy zavládlo napětí. To překonali spojením rodů, sňatkem potomků dračích vůdců. Tím vytvořili nižší draky, kteří byli jejich služebníci. Poté se začali mezidruhové sňatky draků praktikovat častěji a vznikli z toho ještě zvířecí druhy nemyslících draků (wyverni, daurgoni a sibarriové). Někteří draci nebyli spokojení s mezidruhovým křížením a tak se začali draci štěpit. Povaha draků se kvůli neshodám začala měnit a přestávali dobře radit vesénům. Místo toho se jim zprvu mísili do vlády a hromadili bohatství. Později už jen kradli jejich cenný majetek a hromadili jej v jeskyních. Začali se podobat více zvířatům, než vznešeným rádcům. Když ještě někteří z nich byli při smyslech, poznali co se s nimi děje a požádali o pomoc Palantina. Ten vyrobil orb Čistoty a tím vrátil všem vyšším drakům příčetnost. Až na Ranagawa, ten byl už totiž až do morku kostí zkažený a toužil po tom, aby všichni draci byli jeho zvířaty, pomocí kterých by ovládal svět. Vyvolal povstvání nižších proti vyšším drakům, na které orb nepůsobil tolik a byli snadněji manipulovatelní. Když byli vyšší draci zaměstnaní řešením povstání, jeden z vesénů ukradl orb z podstavce a vyšší draci do jednoho zešíleli. Ohnivá válka Odhadem roky 4198-4200 Nebeští draci se postavili proti zemským i proti sobě navzájem, do toho proti nim všem šli sjednocenní nižší draci, pod vedením Ranagawa. Přetahovali se o území, vypalovali a ničili co jim přišlo pod ruku, bez ohledu na to, jestli tam někdo žil. Veséni se bránili a zabíjeli draky co na ně útočili všemy způsoby které měli k dispozici. Drači plenění nakonec behěm měsíců způsobilo takovou zkázu, že se ledové pokryvy světa rozpustili, všechna zeleň zhořela, rozšířili se pouště, stoupla voda v oceánech a části světa pod nimi zmizeli. Proměnili svět v rozpálenou, nehostinnou pustinu. Poslední z živých vesénů nakonec uspěli a vrátili orb na podstavec a draci hned v bojích přestali. Začali litovat a volali ke stvořiteli o odpuštění. Důsledky války Odhadem roky 4200-4400 thumb|320px|50 let po ohnivé válce je chybný údaj.Ranagaw byl proklet a prokletí ho nakonec brzy zabilo. Nižším drakům byla vzata inteligence a mohli se nadále jen učit od vesénů, aby ji dostali zpět. Vyšší draci dostali možnost odčinit svou zkázu tím, že se vzdají vlastního života a za to se vrátí na zem vše co bylo živé a oni to zabili. Pokud se drak rozhodl odevzdat duši, vrátilo se do života vše co ten jeden drak zabil. Jenže země byla tak hrozivá, že tam nakonec nepřežili ani ti, kteří přežili dračí běsnění a orb vrátili na podstavec. Draci proto požádali o čas, aby mohli zemi obnovit. Trvalo jim přes 200 let, než kouř přestal zahalovat svět, země se ochladila a rostliny znovu vyrašili, vyrostli a pokryli pevninu. Po celou dobu draci nic nejedli a někteří obnovování země ani nepřežili (zejména spoustu nižších draků to stálo život). Když pak začali odevzdávat vyšší draci duše a navracet tak zvířata a bytosti, někteří se rozhodli, že to neudělají a zůstanou na zemi, která se jim velmi zalíbila. Ale skryli se, aby je navrácení veséni neviděli. Když veséni viděli, že draci jsou pryč, hodili orb do sopky, aby jej rozbili a po dracích tam nic nezůstalo. Pak začali znovu budovat své civilizace, na místech, kam byli po vyhnání z ráje postaveni. Pojali k drakům ohromnou nenávist a když na nějakého narazili, tak ho zabili. Vyhubili tak témeř všechny nižší draky a úplně všechny zdivočelé vyšší draky, kteří neodevzdali své duše. Vybitím draků skončila druhá éra. Třetí éra 4800 - současnost Kategorie:Bear's blood wikia Kategorie:Obsah